1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens for an SLR camera and a video camera and in particular to a zoom lens having vibration reduction correction.
2. Related Background Art
In order to reduce failure in shooting photograph by camera shake and the like, a zoom lens having vibration reduction correction has come to be used.
Conventional zoom lenses having vibration reduction correction are composed of two or more lens groups carry out vibration reduction correction by moving any lens group perpendicularly to the optical axis (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 1-189621, 1-191112, 1-119113).
A zoom lens disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1-284823 carries out vibration reduction correction by moving a portion of a first lens group that is fixed upon zooming perpendicularly to the optical axis.
Moreover, zoom lenses disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 7-199124 and 10-111455 carry out vibration reduction correction by moving a third lens group perpendicularly to the optical axis.
Furthermore, a zoom lens disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-130330 carries out vibration reduction correction by moving a fourth lens group perpendicularly to the optical axis.
However, those conventional vibration reduction (VR) zoom lenses described above are not suitable for an SLR camera or a video camera or have inconvenience to become mechanically large and complicated.